Disobedience
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: 3 absolute rules... 1) Never kill a demon with a contract. 2) Never kill a human, demon or angel that isn't on the Death List. And 3) Never fall in love with a demon. No Reaper - Demon Reaper, that is - can disobey these rules. However, on Reaper, just can't resist. Rated T for language and some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm here with yet another fanfic! It's Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji. :3**

**I know I need to update my other ones and I'm really sorry that I haven't. I have major writers block and I just can't seem to get past it. Please forgive me! x3**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys my new story. c:**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Other than the OC... OC's... and the plot. That's it. :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

Shinigami, Death God, Grim Reaper...

These names are well known. However, there is one name that is rare and not well known at all.

Demon Reaper...

_~o.o.o~_

Three clad in black figures stood in a dark alley way.

"Who are you people?" the one near the back off the alley asked. He bared his teeth, revealing sharp, shining canines.

"Your worst nightmare..." one of the other figures announced. This one was female. The female lunged at the male and swung a huge weapon that looked heavier that the woman herself.

3 second later, the man was lying dead on the ground, his head 3 feet away. The other two figures, the woman and another man, watched as the dead mans Cinematic Record played out. The other man collected his soul and Record before turning to the woman.

"We got it, Raven. Let's get back." he said. The woman nodded and turned. The two walked away into the night.

_~o.o.o~_

"Todays schedule consists of two business meetings, two lesson and the rest of the day is free, Young Master." Sebastian Michaelis said, closing a little black book and looking at his master, Ciel Phantomhive. The young Earl looked up and nodded. He stood and walked out of his study, Sebastian close behind.

_~o.o.o~_

A black haired girl walked through the halls of the Death God Dispatch Society. Actually, she more like stomped. All the other people present simply bowed and sighed, wondering who pissed her off this time. They got their answer when she stopped outside of a door. She threw the door open and stomped in.

"Ronald Knox!" she yelled. Said blonde looked up and immediatly looked guilty.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. The door closed and everyone heard yelling, screams and thuds.

5 minutes later, the raven haired girl walked out, revealing Ronald laying on his desk with a black eye and his hair and clothes ruffled. The girl straightened her black vest and proceeded to walk away.

_~o.o.o~_

That night, Sebastian and Ciel were running through an alley way in an attempt to chase a suspect in a murder case. They stopped running when they lost sight of the man.

"Damn it!" Ciel cursed, glaring at nothing.

"Well, well, well. Looks like tonight is my lucky night." a female voice rang out in the darkness. Both men looked up to the source of the voice. The bright moon illuminated the girl. Shoulder length black hair, a short black skirt, a white button up, long sleeved shirt that was tucked in, a black vest and black, high-heeled boots that reached her knees. She put a hand on her hip, showing off long black nails. A breeze came up and blew her hair to the side. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of the gold ear cuff in her left ear.

"Impossible..." Sebastian breathed.

"Seems you know what I am... Demon." the girl said, her golden eyes narrowing and voice dripping with venom. She stepped off the roof she was on and landed quietly in front of them. She stared hard at Sebastian, who returned the stare.

"What? What's going on?" Ciel demanded.

"None of your conern, human." the girl said before a huge two bladed scythe appeared in her hands and she lunged at Sebastian.

**I hope everyone liked it! Please review!**

**The next chapter will be out soon, I just have to type it up and post it. :)**

**~Ever Knox~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo~! :3 I'm back with the next chapter of Disobedience. I know I just posted it, but I was in a really good mood and wanted to post it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC's and the plot. :3 **

**In this chapter, you get to find out who the girl in the last chapter is. ^_^**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried as the scythe the girl was holding went towards the demons heart. Sebastian dodged and bent backwards as the blade went for his neck.

"You're good... Better than most." the girl said, smirking.

"Thank you. I try." Sebastian retorted.

"But, no one can beat me..." the girl said, lunging again. She swung her scythe and Sebastian raises his arms to block it. Her blade cut his left glove, revealing his contract symbol. She gasped and jumped back.

"Wha...?" Ciel whispered. Sebastian also looked at her in confusion.

"I can't kill you..." she spat, her scythe disappearing.

"Why?" Sebastian asked.

"You have a contract. It's a rule. I can't kill you. You'll see me later..." the girl said before she jumped onto a roof and ran off.

"Sebastian... what was she?" Ciel asked. Sebastian looked down at his master than at the sky.

"Demon Reaper..."

_~o.o.o~_

A black haired girl calmly walked through the halls of the Death God Dispatch Society. She made it to the office she wanted and walked in, closing the door behind her. The man behind the desk looked up, his golden eyes showing through his glasses and locking gazes with eyes that matched his own.

"Raven..." he said. Said girl smiled a bit and put a hand on her hip.

"Come on... You don't have to call me that." she said. The man at the desk smiled a bit also.

"Hello Alexandria." he said, his tone soft. The girl, presumably Alexandria, smiled wider and approached the desk at which William T. Spears sat.

"Hi... Dad."

_~o.o.o~_

Alexandria sat in her room after talking to her father. She sighed and looked around. Her white walls were littered with pictures of her life so far. Her friends, her father, and the other older reapers that had become her family. 18 years of her life were on these walls. She smiled slightly at the memories. Alexandria jumped slightly at the sound of her door being slammed open.

"Ah!" She cried when a blur of red ran into her, pushing her onto her bed. She looked up at her attacker and smiled.

"Raven!" the red haired Reaper cried, smiling his toothy grin. Alexandria laughed and smiled up at one of her best friends, Grell Sutcliffe.

"Hi Grell." she said with a smile. He sat on her waist and smiled down at her. Grell may have benn gay, but they were best friends. Grell loved her for her advice with men.

"Grell...: she said.

"Hmm?"

"Can you get off me?" she asked. He nodded and rolled off of her and sat down next to her on her white sheets.

"I heard from William... You're leaving..." Grell said. Alexandria looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. I don't know for how long..." she said. Grell nodded.

"Where are you going?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know... He didn't tell me. He said I'd get the information when I'm about to leave." she answered. Grell simply nodded again.

"Will I get to talk to you - see you again?" Grell asked, staring at his lap. Alexandria looked up at him and reaches out. She touched his arm and he looked at her. She smiled.

"Of course, Grell. I'll call, I'll come to report in. And when I do..." she stopped and smirked at him.

"We'll talk hot guys." She finished. Grell grinned and showed his sharp teeth.

"Yay~! I can't wait~!" Grell exclaimed, grabbing her and wrapping her in a chocking hug. She laughed a bit before hugging him back.

Finally she pushed him away and smacked him. Playfully, of course. He laughed and stood. She stood also.

"I'll call when I get there." she told him. He nodded, turned and skipped out of her room and out of the building.

_~o.o.o~_

Alexandrie had gotten her destination. She was going to some place called the Phantomhive Manor outside of London.

Alexandria finally made it to the Manor and she looked up at it.

"Well... this is going to be interesting..." she said to herself. She started walking towards the door. Half-way there, she heard odd noises. She stopped and listened.

"Grell? What is he doing here?" she asked herself. She started walking again.

When she got to the door, she stopped and knocked. Grell opened the door. He stared at her in shock.

"Move, Grell." she said, her demanding voice reminding him of her father.

"Yes."

He moved out of the way and she walked in. What she saw made her glare in anger.

The demon she tried to kill last night was standing in the foyer.

**Welp... thats the new chapter. I hope everyone liked it. :3**

**Please review! They keep me going. :D**

**~Ever Knox~**


End file.
